Are you or Are you not?
by caleab.covert
Summary: Goku has suffered with Chi-Chi and when Gohan moves back in with his father, things heat up as Goku and Gohan release some built up sexual tension between them.


Are you or are you not?

Goku was a Saiyan, a race of extraterrestrial warriors. His son Gohan was also a Saiyan. Gohan's mother, Chi-Chi had died ten years ago. Gohan now age twenty five found himself single again. Returning to his father's house after his latest girlfriend dumped him. Gohan wanted to see his dad, so instead of finding a new apartment, he packed his stuff and flew to his father's place. "Dad?" Gohan yelled out sticking his head in the door. Goku was sleep on the couch and the man could sleep through anything. Gohan set his stuff in his by the door and looked at his dad. _Damn dad still looks like his in his late twenties. Damn he looks good._ Gohan shook his head. _He's my father! I can't think about him like that._ Gohan smiled and jumped on his dad, playfully. Goku woke up and rolled them both off the couch. "Gohan?" Goku said rubbing his eyes. "Hey dad. Long night?" Gohan said pulling them both up. "Yeah, ummm, I was…" Gohan looked at the table, a bottle of empty whiskey and picture albums were spread out. "Dad, tell me you weren't drinking again." Gohan looked his father in the eyes. "No, that was from the night before. I was watching tv and I…" Goku looked around. "What are you doing here?" Gohan took his dad's hands. "Well I kinda messed up with Yuna and I thought I'd come stay with you for a little while. Works been slow and they only call me about three times a week so, I thought I'd come see you." Goku looked at his son. "Yeah, that's fine. I'll clean up the table and I'll make something to eat." Goku cleared off the table and was searching the cabinets for food. "Dad…" Goku looked through the cabinets twice finding nothing. "Dad!" Goku looked at Gohan. "Come on, let's fish." Goku smiled. They both changed into some shorts and walked to the river. "Dad, how are you?" Goku looked at his son with sad eyes. "It's been hard, without your mom, I just whatever, most days I drink, train or both."

Gohan dove in the water after his dad. They both caught two big fish and the both eat as the fish finished cooking on the fires. Goku more or less inhaled his food and Gohan wasn't any better. After eating Goku looked at the ground. "Dad, have you thought about, you know dating?" Goku looked at Gohan. "Come on Gohan. You know that I don't know how to date. Besides, I'm from to strong now. I'd break the poor girl not mean meaning to." Gohan looked at his dad. "Dad, do you even feel, sexual excited anymore?" Goku looked at his son. "Son, I might be depressed but I am a man." _I can see that dad. You are one sexy man. DAMN IT! I'm doing it again!_ Gohan tried not to think about his father's perfect body and strength. "Why are you so interested all of the sudden?" Gohan's face flooded with blood and burned just as bright. "Well dad, you are a man, and you seem to be spiraling down and I just want you to be happy." Goku sighed. "Well thank you son, but as for dating or even sex, I'm not sure yet." Gohan sighed with relief that his dad believed him. Then again, I would be surprised if he didn't. Goku was pretty trusting. Walking back to the house Goku sighed. "Gohan you really shouldn't be worried about me. I'll be fine; you on the other hand seem to be having a hard time keeping a girl. How many times have this happed? Four?" Gohan sighed, "Five. Too many secrets, and not enough personal time."

Goku sighed heavily, "Yeah, your mom and me often split up now and again. She was always so mad when I told her what was coming up and my training that kept us apart. We never stayed separated long. She would cry and we'd get back together. When you first went to school at three, we split up and made up right before you came home." Gohan looked at his father sadly. "Well…dad, now don't get mad but do you even find women attractive anymore? I mean you don't have any magazines or even the porn channel anymore." Goku didn't look up. "Well if you're asking me if I'm curious about guys, I have thought about it, I'm not going to lie." Gohan looked at his dad with wide eyes. "I have to say that I didn't except that answer." Goku looked up and half hearty smiled. "Well I'm not going to lie; Gohan. Besides you always said, 'if you don't want the answer, don't ask the question.'" Gohan smiled, "That's 'Don't ask the question you don't want the answer to.'" Goku laughed at that. "Well Gohan, if you're staying with me you should know that the house isn't doing so well. Lately I've started to neglect the house hold chores, and training, and eating well." Gohan just stared. "There is no money, hardly any food, and the water is turned off. I've been going to the river and bringing buckets of water and using that." Gohan watched his dad as he stared in a daze. "Dad, I'm not letting you live like this. Come on, we have to go to bed because bright and early tomorrow we start fixing up the house, and you'll started training after we stock up on food and you eat." Goku looked up at his son. "Thanks Gohan. You really are the best thing to happen to me." Gohan blinked away tears. "Come on dad, time for bed." Gohan gently tugged on his father's hand. Goku followed his sons lead and they entered the house. Goku sighed and went towards the fridge. "You want a drink Gohan?" Gohan saw his father with a half empty bottle of whiskey. Gohan moved instantly and grabbed the bottle. Gohan threw the bottle in sink and it broke. "The fuck Gohan?!" Goku yelled. "Dad, I'm not letting you drink yourself death! Starting now you will not drink anymore than a glass."

Goku breathed in and out slowly, trying to control his anger. "Fine Gohan." Goku finally said after a few minutes. Gohan smiled at his dad, "Come on, bed time." Goku followed again. Goku stripped down to his tight boxers that perfectly outlined his dick. Gohan noticed and instantly turned red. Thank god it was to dark for his dad to see. "Gohan? Are you sleeping with all your clothes on?" Gohan looked at his dad. "I was going to see my old room." Goku was quiet for minute. "I wouldn't if I were you. Your room in the room that need to be fixed up first." Gohan grimaced, "Well do you mind? 'Cause I can sleep on the couch." Goku half chuckled, "Gohan you used to sleep on my chest till you were sixteen. I don't mind. But if you don't want to sleep in the bed, you are welcome to the couch." Gohan knew he should stay on the couch, away from his father's tempting muscular body. "Yeah, hold on dad. I'm going to go to the bathroom and I'll sleep with you." _God that came out wrong! What is wrong with me?!_ Gohan opened the door to the bathroom and it fell off. Gohan could hear his dad laughing. "Thanks for the warning dad!" Gohan tried his best to put it back on, but settled for leaning on the frame so the door was more or less closed. Gohan stared into the dirty mirror. _God I look so much like him. His jet black hair, great upper body, muscular arms, nice set of legs. Dad looks so much better. God he is so drop dead sexy and he doesn't know it. … God I'm doing it again! He is my FATHER! _Gohan turned to water on and it came out brown. _I have a lot to do tomorrow._

Gohan left the bathroom and changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top. Goku was out like a light, Gohan gently lay down on the bed. Pulling the sheet over him and his father Gohan shifted on his side and closed his eyes. Goku almost naturally threw his arm over Gohan pulled him close. Gohan blushed like crazy; his father is cuddling with him. Gohan could barely breathe. For the longest time he has wanted to feel his father's arms around him in this kind of embrace. Gohan felt badly though, because Goku had was cuddle with his mother. When he was little he'd walk in and see his father cuddling with his mother. Goku's arm seemed too tightened around him. Gohan relaxed into his father's embrace. _God he smells mouthwateringly good. Like a man and soap. God Gohan stop it! He is your father, not some man that I can have sex with and never speak of it again. _ Gohan shivered when he felt his father's breath of the back of his neck. _Sweet Jesus that feels good._ Gohan eventually fell asleep, lulled by his father's chest rising and falling with each breath. Gohan was woke up by his father trying to slide out of the bed. Gohan didn't want to get up yet so he turned over and laid his head on his father's chest. Goku didn't know what to do, so he half chuckled and laid back down. Bring his arm around so Gohan could sleep on his shoulder. Gohan half smiled and fell back asleep. When Gohan woke up on his own, Goku laid there with his face resting on Gohan's head. Shaking Goku lightly, "Dad, wake up." Goku shifted slightly but did not wake up. Gohan smiled, going to play a dirty trick he learned from his mother. Blowing gently in Goku's ear, Goku snapped up and looked around. "Morning son." Goku said through tight lips. "Sorry dad, but you sleep like a rock." Goku rubbed his head and blushed. "Come on dad, we got to go to the bank and get some money. First stop: grocery store, then I'll find some guys to come help us fix up the house, maybe even get you some new clothes and stuff."

Goku smiled, "Well Gohan I won't say that I'm not embarrassed that my son is providing for me." Gohan smiled, "Its fine dad. Really, I like helping out. Especially you. You've helped me out all my life, let me help you out." Gohan smiled and rubbed his dad's hair. "Hey. I'm supposed to do that." Gohan laughed quietly. "I'm sure. Now come on, go change. We can't go to the bank in your boxers. I'm pretty sure that the lady wouldn't stop staring at your balls." Gohan snickered. "Hey, my balls are perfectly normal." Gohan burst out laughing. "Dad, your balls are perfectly outlined along with your dick. Plus no one said your balls weren't." Goku rubbed the back of his head. "Hey Gohan, do you think your dad still got it?" Goku stood up and spun around. "Dad if you had anymore, you'd be a sex god." Gohan wanted to bang his head against the table. "Haha thanks Gohan. I think you might be over exaggerating a little but thanks." Gohan laughed with his dad. _Thank god he is dense._ Goku changed into a pair of jeans and a tank top. Gohan stared at his dad's perfect chest and his arms. Every part of his dad was all muscle. "Gohan? You okay?" Gohan shook his head a little. Looking over his dad's shoulder and looked at the picture. "Yeah dad." Gohan said in a small voice. Goku turned around and the color fled his face. "I'm sorry Gohan, I…I thought…" Gohan took his dad's hand. "It's okay dad. Come on." Gohan gently tugged on his father's hand and Goku followed him.

As Gohan and Goku walked out the door, the wind picked up to gently touch their skin, making them feel so much better. Like the world was saying, _"I feel your pain; allow me to fill you up with the energy of my world. Let me give you some peace." _Gohan turned and smiled at his dad. Goku smiled as well. Taking to the skies they flew the ten miles into town and drop about a mile outside of town so people wouldn't see them flying. Once they both got into town, men and women alike stopped and stared at Goku. Gohan was squirming on the inside, feeling so plain in comparison to his father. Some of the braver women stopped and tried to talk to Goku. "Wow, you are so muscular! I bet you could pick us all up and not break a sweat." Goku smiled and nodded. "Probably, this is my…" Gohan shook his head. "My friend." Gohan looked at the women with an obvious painted smile with tight lips. "Wow, what are two hot guys like you doing out alone?" Gohan almost started grinding his teeth. "We are going to the bank." The women whispered to each other. "What do you do?" Gohan restrained from punching the gold digging whore. Goku smiled though. "Well I'm a personal trainer and my friend here is the CEO of his own business." Gohan looked at his dad; he was eating this shit up. He was toying with this women knowing they were gold diggers. The women started glowing, showing more cleavage and showing off their 'goodies'. Gohan smiled at his dad or his 'friend'. "Well ladies if you'll excuse us, we have to get going." Gohan and Goku started walking away and Goku leaned over to whisper in Gohan's ear. "This is so much fun." Gohan laughed quietly, "Are you just walking way or are you going all the way?" Goku stopped at the street corner. "Hmmm, what do you mean?" Gohan looked back at the women and they instantly started walking towards them. "Well you got them on the hook; they are coming over, what's the angle?"

Goku looked at Gohan. "What's the limit?" Gohan smiled, "If you do this, go all the way. Limit is limitless." Goku smiled and stood straight up. "Hey, my girlfriends and I were wondering if we could join you in going to the bank. We need to go there and we were going to wait till tomorrow but if we were escorted by two strong men, we could be convinced." Gohan wanted to punch that filthy dirty blonde, bad fake tan bitch. Goku turned to face her, "Well Gohan that doesn't be sound like a problem to me, what about you?" Gohan cocked his head, "No sounds fine." They all walked to the bank, the women babbled about this and that. Goku took it in stride, and Gohan just tuned the girl babbling to him just completely out. The woman didn't seem to notice, she just blabbed and blabbed. They got the bank thankfully and Gohan got just over one million zeni. The women fought with each other quiet openly over Goku's attention as it was, because Goku was the only one showing interest. Gohan watched while seething with rage as each woman touched and fawned over his attention. Gohan quietly endured all this, just waiting for his father's signal for the grand finale. Gohan wondered what it would be. Goku never led anyone on, he was dense sometimes but not like this. He was intentionally leading these girls on, and waiting to do something cruel, but very funny.

"Gohan, where are we going, it's almost two." Goku sounded genuinely concerned. "Oh yeah, umm, we have to go to the store for food, the clothes and I'll call around and see if I can get some guys to come over and fix the house up a bit." Goku smiled. "Sounds fun." As they closed in on the grocery store then women complained that they wanted to go shopping. "Well you ladies can go if you want." Goku said with a smile. The women seemed to falter and quickly agree to go shopping with them. The ladies went in first and Goku nodded. Gohan was overly thrilled by this. _Wonder what he's going to do._ Goku looked at the ladies. "Umm ladies I have to ask, is there a reason you are following us around?" All the women's eyes went wide open. The dirty blonde one spoke up. "Well we were hoping that one of you would ask us out." Goku looked at Gohan and winked. _Oh it's coming!_ Goku turned his head. "Oh I'm very sorry ladies. I thought you knew; we're gay." Gohan's eyes opened wide. _Damn dad, nice!_ Gohan couldn't stop smiling. Goku threw his arm over Gohan's shoulders. The women stuttered and stammered. Just tripping over their words. "What? You can't be serious." Goku looked at her confused. "What do you mean? I'm gay, this is my boyfriend." _OH MY GOD! This is fucking AWESOME! _ The women just were dumbfounded. "You have been eyeing us all day." The blonde said trying to convince him he wanted them. He probably did, or maybe not but this was just getting better and better.

"My boyfriend and I were just walking, you asked to join us. So we have let you walk around with us, but now we need to shop and get home." The blonde was beyond pissed when her would be 'sugar daddy' turned out to be a fag. "Okay then, prove it!" Goku raised his eyebrow. "Okay." Goku grabbed Gohan's face and his lips pressed and moved Gohan's. That moment seemed to stop. All that played through Gohan's mind in that moment was, _"My god, he's kissing me."_ Gohan melted into Goku's mouth, his arms naturally wrapped around his father's waist and Goku pulled him closer. What seemed like no time at all Goku pulled away. "See?" Gohan couldn't think for the first few minutes. He stood there eyes dazed and nothing really seemed to matter for those few minutes. Goku laughed, "Well there you have it." The woman turned around and the women left. Goku laughed and looked at his son. "Well Gohan, what's first?" Gohan shook his head. "Umm, meat f…first." Goku pulled out a cart and they started around the story. By the time they finished, it was just over 300,000 zeni. After the grocery shopping the time was just after six. "Well Gohan we should head back to the house. It's getting late, plus I'm staved." Gohan nodded and they walked out of town and flew after they got out of the city limits. On the way back to the house Gohan remained quiet; savoring the way his lips felt after his father's lips moved his lips with his. His father's powerful, well defined, soft lips. "Gohan? You okay? You've been really quiet since we got to the store." Gohan shook his head. "Yeah, sorry dad. I was thinking about those women. You got them good." Gohan started laughing as he started thinking about it. "I went to far didn't I?" Goku asked quietly. "No dad. It was unexpected but you're fine." _His more than fine. Looks more like a sex god._ Gohan bit his lower lip a little.

Goku looked down, Gohan frowned. "Come on dad, you go sit down and I'll started cooking." Goku walked to the couch and sat down. Gohan started cooking some meat, rice, greens, and some mashed potatoes. "Dad, you want anything else?" Goku walked over and looked at the food on the stove. "Ummm, do you think you could make some rice cakes?" Goku eyes were sparkling with hope. "Sure dad. Here, sit this on the table for me." Gohan passed the meat and mashed potatoes to Goku and pulled at more rice for the rice cakes. Goku sat down at the table and Gohan smacked his father's hands as he went to dig in. "You wait a minute. I'd like some to." Goku shook his hand and grumbled sourly. "Dad, you know how you are." Gohan said laughing. Goku laughed to. "Okay, okay." Gohan finished cooking and brought the rest of the food to the table. "Okay dad, you can eat now." Goku destroyed the table after Gohan made a plate. Everything was gone in a matter of minutes. Gohan finished eating and Goku cleaned the table and washed the dishes. "Thanks Gohan." Gohan smiled at his dad. "It's no problem dad. Come on, time for bed." Goku stretched and yawned loudly. "Okay." Goku went to the bedroom and Gohan took out the receipt and took out the 300,000 zeni. Yawning himself Gohan went to the bedroom and his father was in the bed snoring lightly. Gohan thought about it, if he started dancing again, he could have the house back into shape in no time.

Gohan stripped down to his boxers and shirt and crawled into bed, next to his father. Gohan laid his head on his father's arm as a pillow. _God he is so warm and comfortable._ Gohan drifted off to sleep and was woke up as his dad was getting out of bed. "Gohan, get up. We have a lot to do today." Gohan looked at the window and groaned. "Dad, the sun isn't even up yet. Come back to bed." Gohan laid back down and was shook a little bit. "Come on Gohan, spar with me a little bit. I promise we can go back to bed. Twenty minutes." Gohan looked up at him. "Promise?" Goku nodded, and Gohan got up. "Fine." Stretching, Gohan went to the bathroom. Coming back he threw on his training clothes. "Thanks Gohan, I'm feeling a little weird. So training should perk me up." Gohan nodded. Outside the stretched for a bit and then walked away from each other. "Ready?" Gohan nodded, then they flew at each other and they fought for what seemed like forever. "Gohan, come on, your not putting effort in." Gohan flew over his dad and just dropped. Goku caught him. "Sorry dad." Gohan mumbled. "Just…tired." Gohan snuggled into his father's chest and Goku carried Gohan back into the house. Sitting down on the couch Goku let his son sleep on his chest. Gohan slept for another two hours before waking up. Looking around he was on the couch and a little too comfortable. Gohan looked up and saw his father with his head leaned back, snoring softly. "Dad?" Gohan said sitting up. "Dad!" Goku snapped awake. "Yeah Gohan?" Goku said rubbing his eyes. "What happened?" Goku looked at him. "Well we spared for a little bit then you just fell in my arms and passed out. I was worried for a little while then you pushed yourself on my lap like you did when you were little, so I let it go. Then I fell asleep myself."

Gohan looked at the clock. Just after eight. "Well dad, come on. We have people to hire to fix up the house. You go it the constriction workers and I'll find the plumber. I'll find the electrician and see if you can find some gardeners. We'll met back here at two?" Goku nodded and they took to the sky to find the workers. Gohan found the plumper and he could come by tomorrow and the electrician could come today to see the place. Gohan drove with him back to the house and he roughly estimated that it would cost somewhere between fifty to sixty thousand zeni. Gohan shook his hand and watched him drive away. Gohan took out his cell phone and called the strip club he worked at before he went into management. "Well Gohan nice to hear from you again. Club lost a lot of business after you left. What can I do for you?" Gohan sucked in a breath and told him he needed a job while his company was going through a lot of cutbacks. "Well Gohan you know you always got a job here if you need one. Come in tonight and let's see if you still got it." Gohan hung up and went through his clothes. Gohan locked the doors and went and tried on his clothes. Gohan choose some tight jeans, a short shirt that showed his stomach and a belly chain that Joey (club manager) got him. Shoving the clothes in his backpack, he walked out of the house and Goku was just getting back. "Hey Gohan, I got the people to come over tomorrow, and they said if paid cash we'd get twenty percent off… ummm, you going somewhere son?" Gohan shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah but I'll be back. Late, but I'll be back." Gohan started to fly away. "Wait!" Gohan looked at his dad. "Where are you going?" Gohan blushed. "Just… (sigh)…okay I got my old job back, I don't want to tell you what it is, but it pays cash and I'll be fine." Gohan took off before his father could ask anymore questions. Gohan flew into the city limits and landed closer to town as night was quickly approaching.

_**Billy's Bar and Show**_flashed in bright neon colors. _God I thought I'd have gotten over the stage fright._ Gohan walked in and saw Joey. "Hey Gohan. Or should I say, Stiffen Steve?" Gohan blushed and nodded. "Go on kid. You'll be alright." Joey might own the biggest gay bar in the city but no one knew anything about the dancers. Other than Joey knowing all their real names, but thanks to his contract, he couldn't tell anyone if they didn't tell anyone that he paid completely under the table for those who got better business. As Gohan went back stage, he changed into his outfit. One of the boys that he'd worked with before came over and straightened his hair, so he was hidden behind it. "Thank Bob." Bob laughed his low bass laugh. "Steve, you should know better by now. I missed you. Horny Harry is annoying the shit out of me. Saying he be number one and all that shit. Baby you know you are the number one guy around here." Gohan smiled. "I missed you to Bob. Harry still got that air of superiority? I thought him getting booed off stage would have popped that." Bob laughed so hard he fell down. "Damn it Steve I missed you." Gohan laughed to. "You going on with me?" Bob put his hand on his hip. "You have to ask?" Gohan smiled. "Good, you are the only one who doesn't make me want to punch you in the face for groping me."

Bob laughed. "Sorry Steve, but you're not my kind of guy. I want a top." Gohan gasped. "How do you know I'm not a top?" Bob put his hands on his waist again. "Damn it, I know you're right." Bob smiled. "Don't be ashamed honey. You'll find someone to top you. You are still the sexiest man to dance here." Gohan smiled. "Okay give me three minutes and I'll be out." Bob nodded and put glitter on stomach. Gohan put on the belly chain and wiggled it a bit. Still tight, good. Gohan looked in the mirror and smiled at the fact he didn't recognize himself. Stepping out of the bathroom, Gohan looked at Bob. "You ready hun?" Gohan nodded and Joey came on the speaker. "Ladies and Gentlemen, for your viewing pleasure, the Stiffening Steve is back with us tonight. Tell your friends, neighbors and sex buddies, because tonight Steve is paired with your other favorite Boner Bob." Gohan and Bob went onto the stage and the music started slow and steamy. Bob held onto Gohan from behind, kneading the muscles on his shoulder. An effort to clam him down. Suddenly the music burst with a heavy beat. Gohan and Bob danced, teased the crowd with some heavy dry humping and strip teases. Down to their boxers Gohan dropped to the people who hungrily poured cash down his crouch and ass. Standing up Gohan walked away with Bob as the song ended. "Damn I forget how…eager they are." Bob laughed; helping Gohan pulled the money out of his ass. "Honey you seem to forget that you were the one who put this place on the map." Gohan smiled. "You seem to forget that you helped a lot with that." Bob pushed playful Gohan with his shoulder. "Ladies and Gentlemen, that was your favorite duo Stiffening Steve and Boner Bob." Gohan groaned. "God that is such a terrible stage name." Bob laughed, "At least you got an exciting name; I'm Boner Bob." Gohan laughed. "Well you got me there." They laughed as Joey continued.

"As you know we pick a random table for one on one dancing with the dancer of your choice. My beautiful lads come out so the people can see you." Everyone crowded the stage and the lights went from one table to the next. "Table number…six!" The lights shown on one table and Gohan froze. Goku stood up with a drink in his hand. "Congrats sir, you get to choose one on the lovely lads to dance with." Goku walked over to the stage and looked at the men. Stopping when he saw him. "What was your name again?" Goku said straight to Gohan. Bob nudged him and Gohan looked at him and shook his head. "His name is Stiffening Steve." Goku looked at him again, "Steve, I'm Goku." Goku raised his hand and Gohan grabbed it and pulled him on stage. Gohan looked at the DJ and nodded. The song started and Gohan moved effortlessly to the music. Shaking his hips and twirling around Goku so fast he couldn't see his face. Gohan pulled his leg straight up into the air in front of him as the crowd gasped. Goku pulled him close and rubbed his hands down 'Steve's' body. Gohan wanted to gasp but didn't. Gohan ducked in between Goku's legs and jumped on his back as he bent backwards and came out in between his legs. The crowd went wild with cheering. Goku flipped him back up and over his back. Goku grabbed his wrists and pulled them up. Goku's face came closer to Gohan's and he spun around and rubbed his ass on Goku's groin, while slowly lowering himself. The song ended finally. "Well sir, how was your one on one time?" Goku turned to face the people. "Well I will say that it's the most fun I've had in a while." Joey laughed, "Well that's good. Steve you are done for the night. Go home and you'll be getting a call back tomorrow. Now time for one last dancer for the night. Horny Harry everyone."

Gohan slipped backstage changed, grabbed his money and ran out of the club. He found a dark alley and blasted himself towards home. Pushing himself faster and faster, he broke through the door unable to slow down enough to stop. He ran to the shower and showered quickly and then back downstairs to fix the door. When that was done, Gohan sat down and heard his dad walk in. "Hey dad. Where have you been?" Goku smiled at him and jumped on the couch. "I went to the club in town. I was called up on a stage and danced with his mysterious guy that I think was into me." _Dad you have no idea how into you he is._ "And?" Gohan said with false excitement. "Well he grinded on me and as soon as the song ended he just disappeared. Then I went backstage to find him, but a guy named Bob told me he just ran out." Goku shrugged his shoulders and leaned back. "Where did you go?" Gohan looked at his dad. "I went to work for my old employer. He has me do some stuff for him and he pays cash then I leave." Goku grabbed his shoulders tightly. "Gohan, tell me right now, are you a porn star? Tell me right now are you making adult movies?!" Gohan gasped and slapped the shit out of his father. "Are you fucking kidding me? Do you think I'm that hard pressed for money?" Goku rubbed his cheek. "Well?" Gohan wanted to slap him again. "No dad, I'm not a porn star. I'm only doing some small non sexual things for someone and he pays cash for. Look." Gohan opened his back pack and grabbed the money out of it. "See, a lot of money for not even an hour's work. Now come on, go shower and let's go to bed."

Goku went and showered and Gohan threw his 'work' clothes into the clothes hamper and changed into sleeping clothes. Goku came out in a towel. "Gohan, toss me my shorts." Gohan didn't look over his shoulder as he threw the shorts to his father. Goku closed the door and came out in think silk shorts. _God damn, everytime I look at him I get hard._ Goku slipped into the bed and Gohan did to. Only Goku didn't pass out like usual. "Gohan, about the kiss. I think I went too far. You barely look at me anymore and you take off shortly after getting up. You're being all secretive and you never hid things for me till just recently. Come on, let's talk about this and get it over with. What's bothering you?" Gohan was not ready for this. "Dad, I'm really fine. I'm not upset about the kiss._ Hell no, I want you to push me to the ground and claim me as yours._ It was very surprising to say the least. I mean you never really led someone on like that. Don't get me wrong it was funny. I barely look at you? Dad, you seem to wear less and less each day. I'm sorry but you told me after I hit thirteen, we should see each other like that anymore. I'm not hiding anything for you dad, other than what I do. That's because if you knew what I do, you'd go on a killing spree." Goku shifted to look at his son. "What do you do?" Goku asked annoyed. "Dad, I'm leaving it at his. What I do, is a guy I know asks me to do stuff in outfits." Gohan got up and grabbed some clothes. "I have a leather outfit; I have a very revealing outfit for almost every day. He likes to watch me clean or cook or whatever, but he watches me."

Goku was pissed. "Who is this man?" Gohan sighed. "No one dad, leave it alone. I make good money, for doing almost nothing other than standing there and look…good?" Goku got up and grabbed Gohan's backpack and turned on the light. Goku pulled the outfits out and looked at them. "Gohan…these…these…" Gohan looked away. "Gohan you will stop this right now. You will not go back to that man who makes you look like a whore!" Goku threw the backpack out the window. "Or what dad? Besides what do you care? How I make money is my business!" Goku grabbed Gohan's hand. "You are my son! You will listen to me!" Gohan punched his father's chest and he let go of Gohan. "You can't control me!" Goku grabbed Gohan's face. "Gohan can't you see that you are almost a hooker?" Gohan kneed Goku right in the face. "You are calling me a whore?!" Gohan went into such a rage that he tackled Goku. Going through the bedroom wall and punching him in the face. "You called me a whore!" Goku caught one on his fists and punched back. Rolling them over Goku had the advantage. Goku hand both of Gohan's fists, but Gohan locked his legs around Goku's waist and threw him off. Gohan blasted himself into the sky. Running away was the only thought for Gohan, that or killing his father. Goku appeared in front of him and Gohan tackled him again. "Gohan that isn't what I was saying!" Gohan cried out in rage. "LIAR!" Goku got behind him and held his waist and arms. "Gohan you're to beautiful to be a whore." Goku said quietly. Gohan calmed down but started crying. "Then why did you say that?" Goku turned Gohan around while floating down to the ground. "It just came out wrong. You are the most beautiful thing in this world."

Gohan felt the ground as his feet touched, but he kept going. Sitting on the ground with his knees together, Gohan wrapped his arms around his knees and cried. "I'm not a whore." He said quietly. Goku wrapped his arms around Gohan from his side. "I know you're not." Goku rubbed his face in Gohan's hair trying to calm him. Gohan lifted his face out of his arms and looked at his father. Goku gave a weak smile. Gohan leaned his head against his father's. "I'm so sorry Gohan." Gohan pressed his lips against his father's. Goku stiffened, and Gohan stopped when he realized what he did. Gohan tried to pull away but Goku stopped him and pulled him closer. Goku's eyes closed and moaned as Gohan stood up. Gohan's arms wrapped around Goku's waist and Goku pulled his son closer. Somehow they were inside again and Gohan was pushed down on the bed. Goku followed nudging Gohan's legs apart with his. Gohan lifted off the bed as Goku's arms pulled him up to him. Goku's lips moved Gohan's with ease. _God is this happening? Father is loving me._ Goku probed Gohan's mouth with his tongue. Gohan gasped as his father's tongue dominated his mouth. Gohan couldn't help himself; he tore off Goku's shirt. The bare skin felt like a fire, but at the same time Gohan felt as cold at ice. Goku was the warmth he needed to survive. Goku pushed Gohan back against the headboard. Goku tore off Gohan's shirt to. "Gohan, tell me to stop. I can't bare it if my son hates me. Tell me to stop now. You are my son." Goku sounded like he was forcing himself on Gohan. "No. Are you my father? You've died so many times are you or are you not? I don't care." Gohan growled as he rolled them so Gohan was on top. Diving into Goku's mouth Gohan tasted the wonderful taste of man and lust.

Goku grabbed Gohan's wrists and Gohan brought them up to the top of Goku's head. Gohan kissed Goku's jaw then his neck. Goku bucked as Gohan licked and nibbled on his neck. Gohan could feel Goku's dick straining against his pants. Goku was not small either. At least seven and half inches. Gohan's was six and a half. _Father is always bigger._ Gohan smiled and pulled one hand out of Goku's grasp and squeezed Goku's dick through his jeans. "AHHHH!" Goku gasped but Gohan moaned just as loud. "Gohan." Goku moaned in his ear. "Yes dad?" Goku looked at him. "Don't call me dad." Gohan looked confused. "But..." Goku put a finger on his lips. "I'm not your dad anymore." Gohan finally got it. After this, they would be lovers. "What do you want me to call you?" Goku smiled. "How about my name?" His said licking Gohan's neck. "Goku!" Gohan squealed. "There you go." Goku whispered in his neck. Goku latched his mouth on Gohan's neck, sucking. Gasping Gohan squeezed Goku harder. Goku bucked trying to get Gohan to pump. "Gohan stop teasing me." Goku growled. Gohan smiled. "Okay." Gohan ripped off Goku's pants and stared. _The bulge! It's huge!_ Goku smiled. "Don't be scared. We have all the time in the world." Goku started to rub himself in front of Gohan, leaning his head back and sighing in pleasure. Gohan smacked his hands away. Gohan got his father's hands and put them on the headboard. "Don't move." Gohan whispered against his neck. Goku nodded and Gohan pressed his face in his father's visibly throbbing bulge. Gohan inhaled the musky man scent. Goku bucked and Gohan laughed.

Gohan rubbed his hand gently on the bulge. Goku bucked and gasped. "GOHAN! Stop teasing me!" Gohan looked up at Goku. "Calm down, I'm savoring this." Goku threw his held back making a hole in the wall. Gohan smiled and licked the bulge. Starting from the top and working his way down to Goku's balls. There it licked and laved them. Goku bucked and thrashed. Gohan was impressed that Goku hadn't tried to press his face closer. Gohan decided to be merciful and pulled Goku's boxers down, little by little. Gohan licked the waistline before he started pulling them down. Licking the groin that was surprisingly hairless. Gohan pulled back a little. "Why'd you stop?" Goku asked as if in pain. "You shave?" Goku was flushed. "Yeah, so?" Gohan shrugged. "Just never excepted it. Don't know why…" Gohan ran his other hand down Goku's chiseled, hairless chest. "You don't have any hair on your gorgeous body." Goku leaned his head back. Gohan completely removed Goku's boxers. Goku's dick sprang free and it demanded attention. Gohan licked the base and then started on Goku's balls again. "God! Gohan….p...please!" Goku sounded so desperate that Gohan licked around his tip. "What Goku?" Licking the tip as Goku shuttered. "Please! Gohan please stop teasing me!" Gohan licked the tip again. "What do you want me to do?" Goku grabbed his dick and held it out to his mouth, Gohan licked it again. "Is there something you're wanting?"

Goku started to stroke himself. "Fine, I'll do it myself!" Goku growled. Gohan smack his hand away. Gohan pumped it once. "Come on Goku; just tell me what you want." Gohan said sending a sexual thrill through himself. Goku shook his head. "You know what I want!" Gohan shrugged and pumped again. "No, I really don't. Help me and yourself out." Goku glared at Gohan. "Suck my cock!" Gohan took Goku's dick down his throat and deep throated him a few times. "What else?" Gohan asked while pumping Goku's dick slowly. "Please…Gohan…just let me….Ahh…get…off." Gohan took pity and took Goku back down his throat. It didn't take long before Goku was thrusting into Gohan's mouth himself. "GOHAN!" Goku yelled out before slipping his cum down Gohan's throat. Gohan swallowed all of it. Then licked the few drops off Goku's balls. Goku rolled them over. "You're turn to suffer now." Goku growled in his ear. Gohan smiled. "Well you should have just told me." Gohan pulled Goku to him again and let Goku take over his mouth. Goku bit Gohan's bottom lip sensually. Goku tore Gohan's pants off and rubbed Gohan's bulge. Gohan gasped and moaned as Goku rubbed him. "Don't get used to it, you'll suffer." Gohan smiled. "Wouldn't have it any other way." Goku pulled the boxers off and stroked Gohan. His dick glistening with precum. "Damn Gohan, feels like you've done got off." Gohan arched his back and jizzed all over Goku's hand and hitting his face. "Damn, well that was short." Goku said surprised. "Sorry, I'm very quiet. Kinda had to when I started jacking off myself." Goku smiled. "Well you're not done yet." Gohan smiled. "Please tell me…" Goku turned him over. "Damn right." Goku fished out lube and a condom. "Condom or no?" Gohan looked at him. "Fucked anyone else lately?" Goku shook his head no. "No." Goku threw the condom aside and lube Gohan's ass up. Finger fucking him, with one finger, then two, then three.

Goku made sure that Gohan's ass was loose enough to handle his dick. Slowly he pushed his dick into Gohan's ass. Gohan kept the scream of pain inside. "Hold on Gohan, I know it hurts, but it will get better." Gohan bit his hand to kept of screaming. Goku let his dick sit inside of Gohan till the hurt had passed. Gohan nodded slowly and Goku pulled out gently and pushed back in just as slowly. Gohan couldn't help the tears pouring out from the pain. "Gohan, are you sure?" Gohan nodded pulling Goku's head down to kiss him. Gohan then laid his head on the bed. Goku started to keep up speed the more Gohan started to moan and pant. One thrust in and Gohan screamed out in pleasure. "Do it again! Please!" Gohan panted and Goku smiled and he aimed for the prostate gland. Gohan was screaming Goku's name, over and over. Goku picked Gohan up and held him in his arms and he thrusted up into him. "Gohan…going…cum." Gohan nodded. "Cum…in…me…make…me...yours." Goku started fucking him faster. Finally Goku gasped and dropped Gohan and bent his legs back and shuttered as he came inside Gohan's ass. Gohan moaned as he felt the searing hot liquid inside him. _He came in me. I'm his._ Goku kissed Gohan as he pulled out of him. Goku sat them up. "Gohan?" Gohan snuggled into Goku. "What?" Goku pulled his face up to look at him. "Do you want to fuck me?" Gohan swallowed hard. "You…want…me?" Goku nodded. "But can you do something first?" Gohan barely nodded. "Can you lick my ass? I think its called, 'rimming." Gohan could barely breath. Not only did Goku want to be fucked, but he wanted his ass eaten first.

Gohan watched as Goku turned around and presented his perfectly round supple ass. Gohan looked at Goku and he nodded. Gohan licked his lips and pulled Goku's cheeks apart and licked around his hole. Goku gasped at the intrusion against his hole, but didn't stop Gohan. "Feels weird, but good. Don't stop Gohan." Gohan kept licking and speared his tongue inside and listened as Goku gasped. "Holy shit that's good!" Gohan grinned and done it more often than not. Goku started leaking precum again and Gohan swirled his thumb around the tip and licked his thumb. _Mmmm, still as good._ Goku finally turned around and laid on his back, his legs bent up in the air, just waiting for Gohan. "Da…" Goku raised his hand and shook his finger at Gohan. "Goku, are you sure?" Goku nodded in a mixture of excitement and nervousness. Gohan scooted closer to Goku and got the lube and finger fucked Goku like he had been done. After loosening Goku up, Gohan looked at Goku with fear painted on his face. "Gohan, I'm sure." Goku rose up and kissed Gohan and pulled him closer. Goku lined Gohan's dick up with his hole, "Come on." Gohan pressed in the tip and looked at Goku, his face was tight. "Don't stop." Gohan pressed in further, feeling Goku tightening as he slide further in. Gohan was finally all the way in and Goku was crying slightly. "Gohan, its okay. I'll be fine." Gohan wanted to pull out and forget about it, but as he tried Goku stopped him. "No, I'll get used to it. Just give me a minute." Goku started to relax. "Okay." Gohan pulled back a little then back in. Goku moaned quietly. Gohan moaned louder as he pushed back in. "God, that's good." Goku laughed, "Yeah, it is." Gohan pushed in again and Goku gasped loudly. "There! Good god there!" Gohan smiled, found the sweet spot.

Gohan started picking up speed as Goku moaned louder and begging to speed up. Goku turned over on his hands and knees and Gohan drove it to him. "GOHAN!" Goku screamed loudly as he came, Gohan pushed in a few more times as he came inside Goku. "GOKU!" Gohan fell against Goku and rode out the aftershocks. As Gohan pulled out and found them both dripping with sweat and that they were both on fire. Goku stood up and pulled Gohan up to. "Let's take a bath." Gohan smiled, "I can barely stand." Goku smiled and kissed Gohan. "Yeah I think I was too rough." Gohan stood up. "Not that rough Goku." They sat in the tub and washed each other. "Gohan, I need to know if you are okay. Are you okay with…all this?" Gohan turned and sat on Goku's lap. "I won't regret it if you don't." Goku rested his head on Gohan's shoulder. "That's not what I asked." Gohan turned his head to kiss Goku. "Goku, I wanted this for a long time. I wanted someone who'd I can _be_ with. I mean you know how hard it is trying to have sex with anyone else. We are stronger. But if you're asking me if I'm bothered by having sex with my dad, no. I was going crazy trying not to think about you like that. Now it's perfect." Goku kissed Gohan's neck. "So you are saying this wasn't a one time thing?" Gohan shook his head no. "Good, cause it's hard looking at you without getting hard." Goku and Gohan kissed again and finished bathing. Gohan and Goku got in bed and Gohan looked at the hole in the wall. "Damn." He said eyeing the hole. Goku looked up and smiled. "Yeah, you are one fucking tease."

Gohan and Goku laid down, Gohan on Goku's arm and Goku pulled him close. "Love you Gohan." Goku whispered then kissed his head. "Love you to, Goku." After that, they both fell asleep.


End file.
